Cats rule and dogs, well, aren't in this story
by Shadow Zee
Summary: What would happen if a cat wandered into Megamind's place? How would Gru react to one of his girls bringing one home? Does Wonka even like cats? Just a few stories of some of my favorite people winding up with cats, because they rule.
1. Even the exbad guy needs a furry friend

**If our favorite people in the world owned cats, you'd think they were cool, too! (I think they're awesome no matter who's got them!) So every chapter in this fic will have the main person get/find/rescue a cat somehow. Each chapter will have a different person from a different movie (movies that I love). I'm not sure how many chapters I'll put on this, but Megamind and Gru are a definite.**

**Reviews, comments, favorites and nice things are so awesome! It would be great if you could give me at least one of those! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megamind (cries), Dreamworks, and anything else having to do with the movie. I wish, though! Anyway, no profit is being made, so no suing please.**

* * *

_Megamind_

The monstrous creature stared at the blue-skinned alien, eyes alight with golden fire. Its small but terrifying body sat primly on the cold concrete floor of what had once been Evil Lair and was now Home. How it had managed to find the secret entrance was beyond Megamind. Even more baffling was how it had figured out that the seemingly solid brick wall covered in graffiti was a secret entrance at all.

Megamind stood motionless before the beast, his electric green eyes wide in horror. The urge to call out for Minion was great, but the fear of angering the savage thing was greater. So the two stared down one another in a silent battle. They eyed each other for the greater part of five minutes before the unthinkable happened.

"Meow."

"Ah!" yelped Megamind, jumping back in surprise.

His terrified voice was loud enough to reach Minion's ears. The fish, who had been working diligently in the far-off kitchen to prepare lunch, hurried over to his friend in his pink apron. "Sir? Did one of the brainbots bite you again? I thought—"

"Shhh!" cried the alien in tight black leather.

Minion cocked his fishy body to the side in his glass bowl that acted as the head of his gorilla-robot suit.

Pointing shakily at the creature on the floor, Megamind peeled his eyes away for a quick moment to look at his companion behind him. His big eyes revealed total fear to Minion and the fish craned his body to find what his friend was so utterly disturbed by.

Instantly, Minion's tight shoulders relaxed. An audible sigh escaped his mouth.

"It's horrible, isn't it!" whispered Megamind hoarsely as he slowly reached for his de-gun that rested in its holster at the lanky alien's side. "Run, Minion!" he said in another whisper.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Don't be a hero, Minion. Just go! I'll take care of this monster."

Minion tapped his friend's strained shoulder. "Sir, it's not a monster."

Megamind, still staring at the creature, furrowed his black brows. "Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"No, really. It's not a monster. It's a—"

"Meow," repeated the furry thing.

Minion smiled and stood beside Megamind, whose heart had skipped a beat upon hearing the beast's call for a second time. "It's a cat," the fish reassured.

"A _what_?"

"A cat, Sir. A feline. It's nothing to be afraid of." The fish patted his master's shoulder with a large, metal hand and approached the cat.

It remained still as Minion neared it.

"Don't touch it, Minion!" yelled Megamind, no longer bothering to whisper.

"It's alright, Sir. Cats are relatively harmless unless they scratch or bite you. Then there's always the cat-scratch fever. Very nasty illness." Minion realized what he was saying and turned to find Megamind wide-eyed again. "Uh, but don't worry. This cat seems, uh, pretty friendly." The fish was right. Even in his massive, strange-looking gorilla body, the colorful calico remained calm and unafraid as Minion carefully reached down to snatch it up.

"But it's eyes, Minion! He had the look of a killer!"

"A killer of mice, maybe. Really, Sir, it's nothing to worry about. See?"

Megamind relaxed slightly when Minion turned around and showed just how okay a creature the cat really was.

It purred against the faux fur on Minion's body as it lay down comfortably in his arms, its tail gently flicking. But it turned its head up to stare at Minion oddly.

As seconds passed, Megamind began to feel more and more foolish for fearing the furry ball of cuteness. Eventually, he slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sir," said Minion comfortingly. "You've never seen a cat up close before. You had a right to be scared." Suddenly, Minion saw the look in the cat's eyes. Cats eat fish, he realized. The fish gulped, but remained calm. Suddenly _he_ was the one afraid.

Megamind's head snapped up and his posture suddenly straightened. "Scared? _Scared?_ Me? Never! I wasn't scared. I was just…just…Why is it looking at you like that?"

Minion's brows lifted. "Uh, she must like me. I guess." He began to stroke the cat nervously, but the purrs became louder.

Loud enough for Megamind to hear them. "Why is it making such a horrible noise?"

The fish let out a laugh, but became serious when Megamind's glare reached him. "She's purring, Sir. It means she's happy." The fish gulped again when he wondered why she was happy. Did he really look that appetizing?

"Ha! Happy? Does it know who I am? I'm Megamind! Incredibly handsome master of all villainy!" He struck a finger into the air as if to say that everyone should who he was.

Minion cleared his throat at Megamind.

"Oh. Right. Forgot." For less than instant, Megamind appeared disappointed, but then his spark lit back up. "I'm Megamind! Incredibly handsome master of all things rock n' roll!"

Roxanne and Megamind thought of the motto together just a couple of weeks after the defeat of Tighten, although they were still working on something that made the ex-villian sound more heroic. But for now, Megamind really liked being the master of all things rock n' roll.

The purring calico seemed not amused by Megamind's attempts to sound powerful. Instead, it simply said, "Meow."

"Ugh. Fine. Don't fear me then, you small animal of strange sounds." He glanced up at an expectant Minion. "What?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he responded, "What are going to do with her, Sir?" He nervousness was dissipating. The cat was obviously not about to jump at his bowl and try to eat him. Not at the moment, at least.

Megamind rubbed the bridge of his nose, conflicted. "It obviously came from the streets," he said, indicating the dirt-infested fur. "So just put it back where it belongs."

Minion gasped loudly, causing the cat to leap from his arms and onto the floor beside Megamind. The fish was startled by the lightning-fast movements of the cat, but calmed down immediately. He needed to relax because animals could smell fear and he didn't want to give any more reason for the cat to eat him.

The blue genius cringed and took a step back away from it.

"But Sir!"

"Don't 'But, Sir' me, Minion. What would we do with a cat, anyway? This is Evil Lair—I mean _home_. There's no place for a creature like that here."

Minion didn't bite. Yes, he was a fish and that was a cat, but he couldn't stand the thought of throwing the cat back outside to fend for itself. It was a living thing after all.

"Besides, it's filthy." He looked down at the feline by his leather boots that now lacked the spikes.

It looked up at him expectantly and meowed.

Megamind breathed in deeply and looked at Minion.

Was that a hint of sadness lingering in those vivid green eyes? wondered Minion.

"And we have no food for it. No place for it to sleep or…um, relieve itself."

Minion's eyes lit up then. "We could buy kibble for her! And a litter box is all she'd need for those, uh, bodily needs. And she could sleep anywhere!"

"Minion, why do you keep calling it a 'she'?" He put a fist to his waist and cocked a brow.

"She's calico, Sir. Almost all calicos are female. It has to do with the animal's chromosomes, I think." There was a silence until Minion grinned happily down at his friend's feet. "Oh, Sir! She likes you!"

Sure enough, it appeared the cat did, indeed, like Megamind. She rubbed her thin body against his boots, leaving gritty white and orange hairs clinging to the material.

Megamind grunted and looked down at the cat with a dissatisfied expression. "That…means she likes me?"

"Yep! Can't you hear her purring?"

The blue alien, with his sensitive hearing, could not only hear the purring, but feel the vibration through his boots every time the cat's throat came in contact with them. He sighed and sagged his shoulders. In an act of pure curiosity, Megamind bend down to carefully grab the cat.

Green eyes met golden ones as the two stared for the second time. The feline's body dangled before Megamind as he held onto her with each hand around the upper part of her. Her tail refused to stop flicking happily.

Relaxing, Megamind understood that this feral, street cat was in need of a home. It was obvious that all she wanted was a gentle hand to stroke her fur, as dull as it was.

A third meow escaped the calico's lips, but this cry sounded like a question, as if the cat was asking if she could stay.

Minion waited patiently for Megamind to decide the life of this particular cat.

After minutes ticked away, the lanky alien sighed. "The fact that it—_she_ managed to find her way into this place is a feat in itself. She must have an ingenious mind for a feline."

Minion cleared his throat casually.

"Cats are smarter than most people think."

Megamind's head shot up like he had just been struck by lightening. A grin spread from ear to ear on his blue face as he watched Roxanne emerge from the secret entrance. He hadn't even see her come in, having been too busy talking about the dangling cat held out in front of him. "Roxanne!" he cheered excitedly. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here! You invited me to lunch, remember?" She giggled as she walked up to Megamind and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. Her giggles intensified when he blushed purple. "Hi, Minion," she added kindly to the fish, nodding in his direction.

"Hello, Ms. Ritchi! Uh, well, look at the time," interrupted Minion as he looked down at a non-existent wristwatch. "Gotta go finish up lunch." And in a hurry, he disappeared around the corner to leave the two lovebirds alone, shaking off his fur-covered apron and praying that neither of them found any fur in their sandwiches.

Roxanne watched Minion leave and then turned back to her new boyfriend.

He was still beaming brightly, having completely forgot about the little cat in his grasp.

"You should support it a little bit more," advised Roxanna, gently taking the cat from Megamind and cradling it in her arms. The purring grew loud and made Roxanne laugh.

"It's actually a 'she'. Almost all cal…cal-ee…" Megamind struggled for the word.

"Calico?" offered Roxanne sweetly.

"Yes! Calico! Almost all of them are female."

"Wow, I never knew that."

Megamind acted as though he had known that all along and that he hadn't been enlightened by Minion just minutes before.

"So what are going to do with her?" she asked curiously.

"Um, well, I haven't quite decided yet." Pulling his hands behind his back, he shuffled his feet.

Roxanne read his body language like a book. "You want to keep her, don't you?" Her smile never faltered. "I think that's wonderful, Megamind!"

Her reaction stunned Megamind. "Really?"

"Of course! Taking in a stray animal is such a kind, heroic thing to do." Roxanne looked down at the cat, softly petting her. It was the most content feline she'd ever seen. Despite the fact that she was quite obviously a stray, Roxanne wondered if, at one point, the cat had had a family of her own. She seemed way too friendly for the average feral cat that would never let anyone go near it.

Standing tall again, Megamind announced, "Alright then. I'll keep her." Then he lowered his shoulders slightly, asking quietly, "But I've never had a pet before."

Roxanne giggled. "Don't worry, Megamind, I'd be happy to help. I have experience with cats. When I was younger, my mom brought one home to us to teach us responsibility. It ran away one day and we never found it." The memory seemed a little painful to the reported. Her eyes lowered sadly and her grin disappeared.

Megamind placed a gloveless hand on her shoulder, which perked her up pretty quickly, and he looked into her ocean-blue eyes that stared back at him. "I'll make sure this cat is safe and never runs away."

Her smile returned then and she said, "Well, if this is going to be your cat now, I guess you should probably—" She was interrupted when the calico suddenly jumped from her arms and landed perfectly balanced on Megamind's shoulder.

He gasped, surprised, as the cat turned around to face forward before it sat down.

"Wow! She's a shoulder cat." Roxanne couldn't contain a laugh.

Megamind returned it with his own nervous giggle. "Will it do this often?" he questioned his girlfriend.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. She definitely likes you, though."

Sighing again, Megamind didn't fight the cat perched atop his skinny shoulder, although he wished she was wasn't so dirty.

A familiar voice made him turn around. "Sir, Ms. Ritchi. Lunch is ready!"

"Thank you, Minion. We'll be right there," responded Megamind.

"Uh, is that the cat on your shoulder, Sir?" asked the fish in a slightly confused tone.

Megamind grumbled as his answer, making Roxanne smirk.

"Minion, is that a pink apron?" she attempted to stifle another laugh.

Unaffected by the question, he responded delightedly, "Yes, it is!"

"Okay, just wondering." A generous grin went across Roxanne's face then. "Well, time to eat. Are you going to show me the way?" Her question was directed at Megamind.

He cocked his head. "You've come here many times already. You still don't know where the kitchen is?" His question wasn't derogatory in any way. He just couldn't believe that Roxanne still didn't know how to find her way around the place.

Thankfully, Roxanne didn't take offense. "Of course I know the way. What I meant was that I'd, well, just come on." She kept the smile plastered on her face as she looped her arm around Megamind's.

He immediately understood and quickly took the lead towards the kitchen, guiding Roxanne like a gentleman with the calico still on his shoulder.

"You'll have to come up with a name for her," said Roxie, eyeing the kitty.

"Hm," Megamind said thoughtfully. "How about AC/DC?"

The look in Megamind's eyes made her realize that he was serious about suggesting that name. "Uh, well, you can name her that. That wouldn't have been my first choice, but what ever floats your boat!"

"How could a name 'float my boat'? Names aren't buoyant or even tangible. How could one—"

Roxanne shook her head. "Forget I said that. AC/DC is a great name for a…female cat."

Megamind beamed at Roxanne's approval for the name. He turned his head just enough to see the cat in the corner of his eye. "Then welcome, AC/DC!"

"You know, I'm surprised Minion isn't so afraid."

"Why do you say that?" asked Megamind, confused.

"Well, he _is_ a fish and she's a cat. Cats eat fish."

Megamind gulped and stopped in his tracks.

Roxanne's arm became detached from Megamind's as she walked ahead, not stopping in time.

"Cats…eat…fish?"

"Well yeah. You didn't know that?"

The blue alien was frozen. But then, as if a switch had been flipped, the distressed look on his face disappeared and he was content again. "Minion knows how to take care of himself. Besides, this cat would have to be pretty dumb to attack a big fish with razor-sharp, serrated teeth."

Roxanne's eyes widened slightly, fearing a little for the cat now, and less for Minion.

"Oh, don't worry," reassured Megamind. "The cat wouldn't be able to fit into his bowl."

She sighed, relieved. "Good."

"And if it did, then say bye-bye kitty."

Roxanne's face went pale.

Megamind saw it and burst into laughter. "I'm kidding! I'm totally kidding! I'd never allow my newfound pet to get eaten by Minion! Minion wouldn't be capable of doing such a thing anyway."

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried Roxanne, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That's not funny!"

"Oh. I thought it was. Now, lets go enjoy lunch," said Megamind, changing the subject.

"Meow," said AC/DC, still balancing skillfully on the alien's shoulder.

The two of them laughed then and Roxanne took Megamind's warm hand, which squeezed hers in response.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Chapter one is done! And it's midnight so I'm not going to write the next one, so you will all have to just be patient. There's always tomorrow! :D**


	2. An unwanted pet and unwanted allergies

**So I messed up my knee while skiing so I've been stuck just lying around and I figured since I've got nothing better to do, I'll upload some more story stuff. Hurray! Chapter 2 is here! I told you Megamind and Gru were a must! I'm still thinking up more chapters, because like I said, I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this thing. Techinally, I could add more whenever I get an idea, so who knows if this story will ever be "Complete". Which is good for those who've already read it and enjoyed it. :D**

**Plot: Gru is confronted with a kitty thanks to his daughters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Despicable Me_ or Gru or any other characters. This is just a fanfic. I'm not gaining any money off it.**

_

* * *

Despicable Me_

Gru sat anxiously on his massive crocodile couch, continuously staring at the large watch that wrapped itself tightly around his wrist. It was three o'clock and that meant that the girls' bus would arrive in ten minutes, _if_ it were on time.

When Margo, Agnes and Edith had first started school with their newly adoptive father, they allowed him to drive them there in his villainous chrome tank. But it soon became clear to the girls, mainly Edith and Margo, that being dropped off by an ex-villain in a big, scary vehicle—if it could be called a vehicle at all—was becoming embarrassing. Of course, Agnes had preferred to be dropped off by her dad, but Margo eventually asked Gru if he could request a school bus to pick them up and drop them off. It was, after all, time to give the three daughters a bit of independence after being school-less for a whole semester because Gru refused to let them go. He was, most definitely, the most loving father any of the girls could have ever dreamed of.

It was difficult, however, to convince a bus driver to even come down Gru's street, let alone stop right in front of the menacing house. But the bald man, with his sometimes-short temper, warned the driver that if he did not arrive every morning to pick his girls up or if he brought them back a minute late at the end of the day, Gru would make sure that the man never felt the warmth of the sun again. Gru had patted his freeze-ray weapon just to get the image clearly in the driver's mind when he threatened him.

So now, Mr. Richards, the brave bus driver, always arrived at the house at the exact time that Gru had demanded.

Clasping his hands and setting them on his lap, Gru glanced his watch for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. _3:10pm_ it read in glowing green digital characters. A sweat bead appeared on his forehead and his anxiety hit an all-time high.

It was at that moment that the sounds of a braking bus ringed into his ears. He shot up instantly and hurried out of the room to the front door. When he opened it, Gru was greeted by the familiar faces of his three daughters. He sighed graciously and opened his arms. "How was school, gurls?" he asked, finally calming down as his daughters hurried up to him. Gru eyed the bus driver evilly, as if to assure him that his threat still existed.

Mr. Richards immediately closed the swinging bus doors and sped away fearfully, glad his day was over.

"Daddy!" cheered Agnes as she rushed to a crouching Gru with open arms. A stuffed unicorn peeked from her little blue bookbag as it bobbed on her back.

"Hello, Agnes," said Gru, smiling. "Margo! Deed you and Edith have a good day?"

Margo slowed her pace towards her father and shifted uncomfortably, Edith mimicking the motions.

Frowning, Gru asked, "What happened?" as if he knew something had gone wrong. "Deed Edith get eento another fight?" He eyed her, waiting for a response.

"No, no! She managed to get through the whole day without so much as sticking her tongue out," reassured Margo.

"Oh. Very good, Edith. So then what ees wrong?"

"Well," began Edith, be careful to not let her backpack become visible to her dad. "We sorta found something." The girl with a pink tasseled hat twisted her body from side to side with her hands locked behind her back.

"What sort of theeng?" questioned Gru, a little concerned by his daughter's tone.

"It's nothing bad, Gru," assured Margo, still refusing to call him dad. "We were just outside for recess at the end of the school day and, um, well…Agnes found a cat."

"A kitten, Daddy!" chirped Agnes happily.

"A _what?_" asked Gru, becoming slightly upset.

"She found a kitten, a stray kitten. So we sort of…brought it home." Edith forced a smile in hopes that Gru would be okay with the cat.

He furrowed his brows. "Where ees eet?" he demanded.

Nervously, Edith removed her backpack from her shoulders and set it gently on the ground in front of her father. Gingerly, she unzipped it to reveal its contents, which included a crumpled piece of paper, a notebook, several colored pencils, and a tiny black kitten that looked up pitifully as Edith grabbed it. "We had to keep him hidden all through recess and the bus ride home."

The kitten mewed, as if relieved to breath in fresh air.

Gru stood up from his crouch and placed his slender fingers on his sides. Unhappiness was written across his face, causing the three girls to frown. "We weell take eet to the nearest aneemal shelter," he said with finality.

"But Gru! Black cats are always the last to be adopted! She'll never find a home!" Margo was pleading.

"Yeah!" chimed Edith. "And Agnes found him, and finders keepers, right?"

Gru didn't budge from his stiff position. "No, gurls. We cannot have a keeten een the house. Especially not weeth Kyle."

Margo shuttered at the thought of what Kyle might do to the helpless cat.

"Aw, Daddy, please! We will feed it and play with it and teach it tricks and give it unicorns!"

Edith rolled her eyes at Agnes before giving a pouty face at Gru.

"No means no, Edith."

The daughters sighed sadly simultaneously and dropped their heads.

Gru watched them and a bit of sadness entered his heart. He didn't like seeing his girls so bummed out, but they had to understand that they couldn't get everything they wanted. And yet, when he looked into the ridiculously pathetic blue-green eyes of the smoky kitten, he couldn't help but feel a tiny but of remorse. He attempted to push away those feelings because they were unnecessary. It was just a cat, after all. Someone would surely find it cute enough to adopt at the shelter, but what if Margo was right? What if it never got adopted and the shelter had to…had to…

Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he tried to rid his mind of the sad image that was brought on when Gru thought about the possible end of the kitten. Growling, Gru cracked. "Fine!" he said, perhaps a little too loudly.

His defeated voice shook the girls out of their sad reverie and they glanced up at him in surprise.

"You can have the sad leettle theeng. But eef Kyle ees mean to eet, eet weel go to the shelter. Understand?" he said sternly, pointing his index finger at all of them, including the kitten, which let out a tiny, grateful cry in Gru's direction. He cringed.

Immediately, beaming smiles became plastered across the girls' faces as they jumped around with excitement. Edith held the cat in the air and twirled around happily, the little animal's body hanging limply in her grasp.

"Woohoo!" cheered Margo.

Agnes simply squeezed her father in yet another embrace.

He couldn't refuse a hug from one of his girls, so he wrapped his arms around her in response, not able to hold back a smile. He did enjoy making his daughters happy. "Okay, gurls. Lets breeng heem eenside. And remember, thees might not work."

None of them seemed to catch the last part because they all went bouncing through the front door with the kitten still in Edith's hold.

"My turn!" cried Agnes, reaching out for the puny creature.

"Let her hold him now," nodded Margo.

Edith frowned as she handed the kitten over to Agnes.

Margo helped her arrange it in her arms. "Make sure you support his whole body, okay Agnes?"

The smallest girl nodded and was very careful.

Behind them, Gru closed the front door and eyed the kitten distastefully. He never liked cats and would have never allowed one to enter his house on any other terms, but Agnes had rescued it and maybe that meant it deserved a chance. The ex-villain sighed again and wandered into the room with the crocodile couch, where he proceeded to flop down as if all of his energy had been drained. Between the anxiety of waiting for his girls to come back from school and the fact that he had just allowed them to have a kitten, Gru really was tired.

The instant he sat down, scurrying paws echoed down the hall. Not kitten paws, however. Kyle paws. Gru gulped. "Uh, gurls, you should get the keeten off the floor," he warned at his daughters who sat in a circle around the kitten to prevent it from running off.

Margo heard Kyle before her sisters and in an instant had the kitten in her loving arms.

"Hey!" cried Agnes.

"Agnes, we have to be careful around Kyle."

Edith looked around from her position on the floor and found Kyle at the edge of the room. Her eyes widened.

"Doggie," said Agnes, having found him as well. She approached the dog creature with a waving finger. "No fighting."

Kyle growled viciously when he spotted Margo with the kitten, but whimpered when Agnes scowled him.

Gru watched nervously as the scene played out. "Kyle, the keeten ees not for eating. Be nice," he warned.

Afraid to let the kitten down, Margo clutched it tighter.

It didn't like that, however, and struggled in the girl's arms until it weaseled free and landed on its feet with a _thud_.

Crouching low, Kyle crept closer to it. The look in his eyes indicated that he wished to tear the animal apart.

"No!" yelled a fearful Margo as the kitten pranced over to Kyle, unafraid.

The dog stopped, unsure of why the little fuzzy thing before him wasn't scared of his threatening stance. He cocked his head, confused.

Afraid for the kitten's life, Edith, Margo and Agnes all scurried towards the black cat, but not in time. They screamed in sync and Gru yelped as well, but they were instantly silenced by the scene before them.

The kitten and Kyle went nose-to-nose for several second, sniffing each other out. The feline held its ground as it was filled with kitty curiosity and Kyle was, to everyone's immense surprise, wagging his tail!

Gru couldn't believe what was happening. One second he was panicking with his girls, and the next everyone was relaxing their shoulders and cocking their heads in confusion.

"What?" was all Gru could manage to say.

"Kyle…actually _likes_ him?" asked Margo rhetorically.

Agnes and Edith grinned as all the fear they'd had melted away into joy.

Still wagging his ugly tail, Kyle stuck his butt in the air and wagged it more fiercely. He wanted to play.

And so did the kitten, which mewed mischievously at the "foe" before him.

Then Kyle spun around and hurried halfway down the hall before slamming on the brakes and doing a complete one-eighty to face the furball again. He was asking him to chase him.

Cutely, the baby cat complied and rushed down the hall after Kyle.

Gru and his girls stood shocked in the living room. Had that really just happened? They wall wondered. Did Kyle just accept the kitten as a friend?

"Uh, wow," said Edith, shattering the surprised silence between everyone.

"That was weird," Margo added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So does that mean he can live here, Daddy?" asked Agnes, looking over at her dad with huge, pleading eyes as she clutched her massive white unicorn tightly.

Scratching his hairless head, still trying to wrap his brain around what he had just saw, Gru responded, "I…guess so."

"Yay!" the little daughter exclaimed.

"Cool!" cheered Margo. "But maybe we should go find them, just to be safe."

"Yes, that ees a good idea, Margo. Edith, Agnes, why don't you go help her?"

The other two daughters nodded and hurried down the hall beside their older sister.

Gru plopped back on the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Kyle never liked anyone, even Gru, but no one imagined he could have a playful side. It was just too amazing that he took so well to the kitten. Gru sighed and opened his eyes to find Stuart, one of his minions, standing before him.

"Ah!" Gru jumped.

"Me boi un ah poke ah?" he asked.

"The gurls brought home a cat and—"

The sudden turning-on of the massive television screen at the opposite end of the sunlit room interrupted Gru.

"Gru? What's going on up there?" questioned an upset Dr. Nefario in his thick British accent and black goggles. "It's difficult to work down here when there's all kinds of commotion up there."

"Oh, sorry Dr. Nefario. The gurls, uh," he hesitated, not really wanting to tell his friend about the kitten just yet. "They're playing around the house. With Kyle." Gru gulped a little, hoping his little white lie would fly. If Nefario found out about the kitten, he'd surely enter a fit of rage. He wasn't an animal-lover after all. So Gru thought it best to wait until the scientist was in a better mood.

"Since when does Kyle play?"

"Well, the gurls are very talented," was all Gru could say without giving himself away.

Stuart before him tilted his head curiously. He didn't really buy what Gru was selling, but he remained quiet.

"Just tell them to stop running around. It's getting very irritating," finished Nefario.

"I well do that right now, Dr. Nefario."

"Thank you. Nefario out." And the huge screen clicked off.

Gru sighed.

"Ah, depoi la kitty?"

The minion's master nodded. "Yes, but do not tell Dr. Nefario just yet."

Stuart nodded in understanding and grinned. He may not be able to tell the good doctor, but Gru hadn't mentioned to not tell his minion friends. So the little yellow bean creature hurried away. A sudden sneeze caught him off guard and Gru looked up. "Hm, duh ma seelu," he said to himself in a confused tone before continuing towards the lab.

Gru groaned. "Great. The meenions have allergies."

* * *

**Whoot! Chapter 2 is all set. I'm still thinking of ideas for ch3, but I think I've got a good one going. It'll be up some time this week. Thanks for those who'll stick around! And like always, I love reading comments and getting favorited. So keep it up!**


	3. Saved at the gate

**Ah, another chapter! This one was fun to write, not saying that the others weren't, but I could picture this scenario a little more easily than I could the other two. When I think of a pet for Mr. Wonka, I think of cat. Not just because I love cats, but because I feel like they'd suit him better than any other pet. Anyway, as always, comments and favorites are always so very much enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I still don't own any of the characters from my fics (except any OCs), so _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ doesn't belong to me, nor do any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory  
_(takes place before the movie)

Out of an act of pure boredom, Mr. Willy Wonka sat at the high-back swivel chair before a dozen television screens that lit the dark room, mellowly watching one screen for a moment before moving on to the next. Each square revealed a different part of the Chocolate Factory; they were security cameras. One overlooked the Nut Sorting Room, which showed a number of red squirrels cracking walnuts. Another had a panaramic view of the Chocolate Room, where a massive cascading chocolate waterfall churned the creamy substance.

The interior of the factory wasn't the only place being watched, however. Outside, several more camera kept their mechanical eyes on the loading docks where the famous candies were exported, the front gates, as well as the overwhelming front doors.

The cameras never used to be necessary, but after so many attempts to snatch his secret recipes, Mr. Wonka had deemed such things to be required.

Wonka sighed at the boring screens, placing the side of his head in his palm. His other hand help a slender remote with a variety of buttons. He didn't _have_ to sit there and click through the boring channels of security cameras, but there was absolutely nothing better to do. The Oompa Loompas were all casually busy with the many candy-making jobs in the factory and already Wonka had walked through the building several times that day, checking on the short people's work and testing the chocolate. After that, he wasn't needed, and that made his heart tremble. He liked feeling needed. After all, it was _his_ chocolate factory, and yet with so many helpers, the Chocolatier had more down time than he preferred.

As he flipped aimlessly through the different cameras, something caught his attention on the screen that viewed the massive iron gates at the front of the factory. The pale-faced man kept flipping the channels until he had realized what he'd seen. Hurrying back to the image, Wonka lifted his head off his hand. His brows furrowed.

Someone was placing a box at the foot of the metal bars.

Pressing a single round button on the purple remote, the screen zoomed in to get a better view of what was happening. From what Wonka could tell, the box was being dropped off by a young girl, ten years old at the most, in tattered clothes. As she straightened herself back up, Willy could clearly see several trails of tears falling down her cheeks. What was she dropping off that would make her so sad, wondered Wonka.

When the girl disappeared from the camera's view, Willy Wonka, in his fancy black undershirt, snatched the purple overcoat that hung on his chair and grabbed his hat and cane that leaned against the wall before hurrying out of the dim room.

He couldn't remember the last time the front doors had been open. At first, the brilliant Chocolatier wasn't even sure he'd know the way. But after several minutes of turning corners and back-tracking when a wrong turn had been made, Wonka was outside, feeling the cool nighttime breeze blow across his face.

The gates were up ahead and despite the darkness that night spilled across the town, Wonka could see the box that had been set down by the child stranger. At first, he approached it willingly with his head high and shoulders straigth. What could be so bad about a box? However, as he neared the cardboard container, his pace slowed into less-confident strides. He hadn't the faintest idea as to what was hidden in the box's inky shadows, but now he was nervous to find out. With all the thieving attempts at his secret recipes, Wonka was afraid that this box was somehow a way to get them. Perhaps it was a distraction or a—

The purple-eyed man recoiled once he had taken a cautious peek into the box's darkness. The moonlight above washed over the face of a lone kitten that sat in a corner of the box. The tiny animal was cowering defenselessly against the cold cardboard wall and eyed the tall man with hopeful blue eyes.

Willy stood at the opposite side of the gate for over a mintue, dumbfounded. Why would someone drop off a kitten in a box at _his_ place? It was chocolate factory, not an animal shelter. But his curiosity was quick to return to Wonka and he glanced at the cat for a second time.

When it saw his face, the puny cat cried in a high-pitched kitten voice and approached the side of the box that was closest to Wonka.

An eyebrow rose high up his forehead and he did a slow search to his left and right, wondering if the child who had dropped off the animal was still near.

There was no sign of her.

"Meeeeew!" screached the kitten, causing Wonka to jump with a start.

"What?" he asked it with no sympathy in his voice. "You can't live here. Complain to the little girl that dumped you on the street."

"Mew," the kitten said.

"Well, I'm going back inside. I'm getting claustrophic out here." Wonka turned to leave when he heard,

"_Mew!_" for a third time. The kitten was yelling at him.

His shoulders drooped and the Chocolatier sighed. When he spun around to look down at the fuzzball, the pale-faced man giggled childishly, but with no humor in the laugh. "Now, when has screaming gotten anyone anywhere?"

The cat was silent now and it looked up at Wonka curiously.

"Exactly." But now, Willy couldn't peel his eyes away from the kitten.

The tiny animal was staring up at him with blue baby eyes, obviously wanting attention and a place to stay.

"Oh no, no, no. The pouty face doesn't work on me, little cat," said Wonka, waving an index finger at the pitiful creature.

It simply continued to stare, as if awaiting Wonka's reluctant approval.

For several moments, the purple-eyed Chocolatier thought. He wondered why someone would abandon a rather exotic-looking cat cub. He wondered whether or not he should just turn around and walk back inside his factory and forget about the animal in the box before him. He wondered what his Oompa Loompas would think if he brought home a cat. He wondered why he was even wondering about the last wonder. Of course he wasn't going to bring home a cat.

Was he?

Putting his cane-less mauve gloved-hand on his hip, Wonka said in a very conversational tone, "If you were to live in my factory, hypothetically speaking, where would you plan on sleeping? Not my bed. Not the Oompa Loompas' beds. And what would you eat? Chocolate is bad for little kitties like you." He shook his head casually. "And I highly doubt you're potty-trained. You're no bigger than a minute and you can't be much older than one either." Giggling weirdly again, Wonka bent down to get his face closer to the kitten's. His silky straight hair swept down his cheeks and hung at each side of his face. "So what would I do with you if, hypothetically speaking, I decided to save you from your cardboard box?"

"Mew," said the kitten, eyeing Wonka's hair. Playfully, it leaned back on its hunches and batted its front paws at the hair that was clearly over a foot out of reach.

Willy's face relaxed then as the kitten failed at depth-perception. "You are kinda cute, though. But I've never had a cat before. Daddy never let me have one…" The last sentence faded out as Wonka was thrown into an old childhood memory where his father had removed a stray kitten from his son's arms and placed it down roughly out on the curb.

_"No pets allowed!" Mr. Wonka Senior shouted at young Willie, who frowned deeply._

Another little whine dragged the young man back to reality.

He sighed again and straightened up. "Alright, but if you pee in my bed, you're sleeping outside. Understand, little kitty?"

The kitten shivered against a strong breeze that suddenly picked up. Its ears flattened against its head and its whiskers pressed against its cheeks.

Feeling sorry for the cold critter and making his final mental decision to take the cat, Wonka bent down and scooped it up briskly through the bars of the metal gate. Just a second later, a wicked wind sliced the air and swept away the box that the kitten had just been resting in.

Willy could feel the little animal trembling in his hands as he walked towards the front doors and he instinctively tucked it away in his purple overcoat. Once they were in, warmth overtook them and Wonka smiled at being back in a familiar place. A rustling in his coat made him remember the kitten hidden nicely inside. "Oh, right," he said, removing the kitten with one hand as he leaned his cane against the nearest wall, hanging his top hat on it. Wonka held up the cat with both hands and examined it in the hall's light.

It was quite obvious that the breed was exotic, although Wonka had no idea what kind. The Chocolatier was famous for his candied sweets, not his knowledge of cats. Still, the small black spots that dotted the little thing's tan body were beautiful, even to Willy who did not usually take a liking to young creatures, mainly children.

There were raccoon stripes along the tail and elongated spots on all of its legs. It had a dark grey nose, as opposed to the usual pink, strangely large ears and its eyes were bright blue. Wonka at least understood that the eye color was due to the kitten's young age. As for the striking coloration, that was new for the Chocolatier.

"What kind of cat are you?" he asked, turning the kitten in his hands. "Hm, certainly nothing I've ever seen before."

"Mew?" it asked as it dangled from Wonka's grasp.

"What? Are you hungry…or something? Look, bringing you in was very short notice, Kitty. I don't have any food for you right now." Wonka looked at the poor animal, whose eyes were bright with curiosity, and sighed. "But I'm sure the Oompa Loompas can cook something up."

The brown-haired man couldn't resist a small smile in the kitten's direction before he set it down on the purple carpet at his feet. As he headed down the hall in search of something to feed his new pet, Wonka's grin grew when the fuzzball romped after him, eager to be close. To be needed was a wonderful feeling.

"I'll take care of her," whispered the Chocolatier. He knew the tattered-looking girl from outside wouldn't be able to hear him, but he felt that he should make the promise anyway.

* * *

**First off, yes, I know that claustrophobia is the fear of closed-in spaces. But this is Willy Wonka we're talking about here. He's a little quirky and I can imagine him mixing up words oddly.**

**Next, the kitten is a Savannah cat, my all-time favorite breed of kitty.**

**Lastly, the quote "If you pee in my bed, you're sleeping outside" is taken from a dearly beloved movie of mine. If someone could guess what said movie is, I will give that person a...(pause for dramatic effect...which is Gru quote)...HIGH-FIVE! Woohoo, right? Right? Now, everyone reading this should go comment and stuff. That would make me feel happy. :D**


End file.
